


Braids

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [24]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bofur's braids are meant to be grabbed, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, bilbo is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my followers on tumblr requested I write something fluffy because I've done so much angst recently.</p><p>She wanted Bilbo grabbing Bofur's braids and kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids

Bilbo isn't really good at talking about his feelings. He never has been. He often lets others speak for him and only really opens his mouth when that blasted Took side takes over his common senses.

He definitely blames the Took half of him in this case, although he thinks it might not be so bad to be more Took than Baggins in this exact moment, with Bofur's lips locked with his.

He's liked the dwarf for awhile now, had noticed the sigh of relief on his handsome face when he had revealed himself to the company after his escape from Gollum's cave and was positive the dwarf returned his affections.

But Bofur never made a move, seemingly content to be sweet and attentive without ever asking Bilbo for anything in return, and although Bilbo tried to drop hints that he was more than all right with Bofur's feelings, resting a hand on the dwarf's arm and offering him what he hoped were gentle and encouraging smiles, and Bofur would flush slightly and smile in return, but nothing came of it.

And now they were climbing off the carrock the eagles had dropped them onto and Bilbo was still soaring on their backs in the sunlight, high with Thorin's acceptance and the view of the mountain and thrill of the company, and he felt giddy, bumping gently against Bofur as the descended the rock side by side.

It must be the adrenaline that makes him do it, and the Took in his blood, but he stops walking, and when Bofur turns to ask if he is all right, he takes Bofur's braids in hand and tugs him closer, closing his mouth over the dwarf's in a hum of joy.

Bofur stands slack-jawed, arms at his side, for almost a full minute before responding rather enthusiastically, getting his hands under Bilbo's arms and crushing them together, making a sound into Bilbo's mouth that makes them both shiver.

A throat clears behind them and they jerk back, flushed and hearts pounding, to find Balin chuckling softly and shaking his head. He gives them a knowing smile and murmurs that they should catch up, lest the rest of the company come back to find them.


End file.
